Regret (OLD)
by Jayjar100
Summary: NOTE: READ SUPER PAPER WISHOLOGY (REWRITTEN) BEFORE READING THIS OR ELSE THERE WILL BE MAJOR SPOILERS! 1st POV Story from the perspective of Violet's Father, prequel to Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten). Enjoy! Rated for themes in later Chapters.


**Regret**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **The OC 'Violet' belongs to Wishmaker1028**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologues**

 **BEFORE READING ANY OF THIS: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ 'SUPER PAPER WISHOLOGY (REWRITTEN)' PLEASE DO SO BEFORE READING THIS, OR FACE MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR THAT STORY!**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **Author's Note: This story is basically the backstory of Violet's Father, who's name is Mike (you'll see why later) and what happened to him before and during the events of Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten). This will be from a 1** **st** **person POV.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Year: 20XX**

Hello, I'm Mike Calico. Now I know this may seem like a generic introduction, but there's really nothing special about me. At all.

I don't exactly have a nice house. I live in a smallish house with my daughter and my wife in Barstow, Nevada.

My wife and I have been married for a couple years, and before that we were boyfriend and girlfriend ever since we were teens. After doing stuff that's I'd rather not say, we had a beautiful baby girl, who we decided to name Violet.

Violet is such a sweet girl. She is well behaved, and is growing up to be a fine young woman. She is currently in her teens right now.

She goes to a small high school, but she doesn't mind. In fact, she doesn't seem to mind too much that we live in such a small house.

But my wife and I have been saving up as much money as we could in order to be able to afford a bigger, better house.

I work a full-time job at a small chicken place called NGC (Nevada Grilled Chicken) which is basically a ripoff of KFC, but it was the only place I could get a job at. The pay is okay, I get $8.00 an hour, and I work 40 hours a week.

My wife stayed home most of the time, only going out to get groceries, but since Violet's been getting older, she insists on going herself. This gives my wife

Oh yeah, I haven't even told you my wife's name yet. She's Sophia. She's sweet and caring, and we rarely get into any fights, if any at all.

My life is pretty good, but not the best. But on the opposite end of the spectrum, it could be a whole lot worse…

* * *

My alarm clock went off. Grumbling, I got out of my bed and stopped the alarm. I grabbed my phone off of my desk and checked the time. 6:30 AM. Good. I wasn't going to be late for work.

I'll admit my room was messy, but so was my wife's. My daughter, however, always kept her room clean. If someone were to even drop a crumb of a snack or something in there, she'd have it clean in less than a second.

Above to the doors of our rooms had our names on them, written in cursive. There was also another room that we basically never used. It was supposed to be a bedroom for guests, but we have never had any guests over at all.

So anyway, I brushed my teeth and took a shower, and then prepared a quick breakfast. Today was Saturday, so my daughter and wife were sleeping in. But not me. I had to get to work.

Carefully making sure not to wake anyone up, I went outside and got in my old car that thankfully still worked.

It took about 20 minutes to get to work today, which wasn't too bad.

But as I entered the building, I felt that something was… off…

* * *

As I entered the NGC, instead of everyone being at their stations, the employees that were here already had chairs pulled out in a circle, with a couple men in white suits in some of the chairs.

My boss, Jared, had motioned for me to sit in the empty chair next to him. I nervously walked past the men in white suits and sat down next to my boss.

"Mike, these people are going to be investigating today, so the shop will be closed today." Jared explained.

"And who are these people?" I asked.

"We are members of the Guys In White, who are associated with MERF." One the people in white suits explained. "We are currently searching for a very well known ghost named Inviso-Bill." He held up a picture of a ghost boy.

The ghost boy looked to be a teen. His hair was grey-white, but his eyebrows were black. His skin seemed to look tan, and his eyes were a glowing green. He had a black jumpsuit, with white gloves and boots, and a grey belt.

"He was attacking at a town meeting during a ghost invasion in Amity Park a couple days ago." The other person in a white suit explained. "We're investigating this building because we've heard about some paranormal activity going on around here, so we're going to investigate for today."

"So NGC will be closed today?" I asked.

"Yes, but because of it being for something out of our control, you'll still get your full paycheck." My boss explained.

After a bit more discussion, we were free to leave. I couldn't believe that I was off work today. As I walked to my car, I felt happy. I would be able to spend some more time with my family than usual.

As I opened my car door, though, I felt a huge chill go down my spine. I couldn't explain it. It felt like something was trying to take me over. For a couple of moments, I couldn't move.

As suddenly as it started, it had stopped. The chilly feeling was gone. I had regained control of my bodily movements. A bit shaken, I entered my car and drove home.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And here's the secret that was** **promised for the 22nd, which is today! :D**

 **Even though I blocked out the time period that this takes place in, this first Chapter should give a couple hints as to what point in time this takes place in.**

 **Also a reference to KFC :P**


End file.
